gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:New York
New York, en español Nueva York, es el cuatrigésimocuarto episodio de Glee y el vigésimosegundo de la segunda temporada. Fue emitido por primera vez el 24 de mayo del 2011 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX. Es el episodio final de la segunda temporada. Sinopsis El Club Glee enfrenta las competencias Nacionales en la Ciudad de New York, ahí se enfrentará con su máximo rival, Vocal Adrenaline y otros equipos corales.Ya en la ciudad los chicos aún no terminan las canciones a presentar en las competencias Nacionales, mientras ellos trabajan, Will hace una visita a April en un teatro en Broadway. Pero no todo es competencia en la Gran Manzana, los Chicos del de Glee Club se emocionan y se divierten al llegar a conocer la ciudad, además Rachel confirma que ahí es dónde quiere estar, Kurt desea también acompañarla en la aventura. Desarrollo del Episodio New Directions llega a la ciudad de Nueva York, cuando Rachel dice que finalmente lo logró. Mientras los chicos almuerzan, Rachel compra boletos para todos para la obra de teatro de Broadway, Cats, pero Quinn le dice que esa obra terminó hace 11 años, lo cual deja a Rachel triste porque se da cuenta que la han estafado.thumb|162px thumb|[[Lauren, Rachel, Brittany, Tina y Quinn interpretando I Love New York/New York, New York]] En el hotel Finn le pregunta a Rachel de su relacion con Jesse , a esto ella le responde que esta decidida a olvidarse de los chicos. Mientras, Puck y Lauren intentan comprar un trago en el bar del hotel, Will registra a los estudiantes en sus habitaciones y les pide que escriban dos canciones para las Nacionales, mientras que él va a ir a "completar algunos formularios" (en realidad va a un tetro con April). Brittany compone la canción My Cup, que no es muy aceptada por todos. Puck y Quinn creen que deberían salir y dejar que Nueva York escriba las cancionesthumb|New Directions por ellos, pero Rachel les dice que Will no los deja salir. Los chicos y chicas de New Directions salen del hotel y cantan "I Love New York/New York, New York" en los alrededores del Times Square. Mientras tanto, el Sr. Schue va al teatro donde se iba a exhibir la obra CrossRhodes de April, donde sube al escenario y canta "Still Got Tonight". El director de la obra de April escucha a Will cantando y se le acerca, diciéndole que tiene el talento suficiente para ser una enorme estrella. thumb|left Nuevamente en las habitaciones del hotel, las chicas de New Directions están en medio de una pelea de almohadas, excepto por Rachel, quien intenta escribir una canción para las Nacionales. Los chicos, por su parte, están discutiendo sobre la relación entre Finn y Rachel.Estos le dicen a Finn que tiene que llevarla a dar un paseo romántico por Nueva York, Finn se opone al principio ya que Rachel esta saliendo con Jesse, pero luego acepta. Rachel eventualmente recibe un mensaje de texto de Finn diciendo que se encuentre con él en el puente del Central Park. Cuando Rachel llega al lugar, Finn la espera y le da un ramo de flores, y luego la lleva a cenar a un restaurante. Allí, Rachel ve a Patti LuPone en un mesa cercana, a punto de irse. Rachel se llena de emoción y se para frente a ella cuando sthumb|Puck, Sam, Mike y Artie Cantando Bella Nottee estaba yendo, y le dice que es su ídola.Le cuentan que estan allí´por la competencia de coros. Patti LuPone le agradece y le dice que cuando era jóven, ella también estaba en el Glee Club de su colegio y que fue la mejor etapa de su vida. Por último, antes de irse, Patti LuPone mira a Finn y le dice a Rachel que "es lindo". Luego de la cita, cuando Finn y Rachel regresan caminando al hotel, Rachel dice que la cita fue casi como en una película, lo único que falta es que unos artistas callejeros les canten una romántica canción de amor. Finn y Rachel pasan por al lado de Sam, Mike, Artie y Puck , quienes comienzan a seguirlos mientras les cantan "Bella Notte. Cerca del final del paseo, Finn intenta besar a Rachel y ella le dice que no puede hacerlo, este intenda de nuevo diciendole que le de una oportunidad pero ella se niega y regresa al hotel.thumb|217px|Kurt Y Rachel Kurt despierta a Rachel para ir a desayunar juntos a Tiffany's. Rachel y Kurt discuten sobre su futuro, y Rachel thumb|286px|[[Kurt y Rachel interpretando For Good en un verdadero escenario de Broadway]]dice que quiere ir a la Universidad de Nueva York, a lo cual Kurt le contesta que él también. Kurt le revela que ya habló de eso con Blaine, y que él irá también a la Universidad de allí. Rachel, sin embargo, está preocupada por Finn, pero Kurt le dice a Rachel que también se lo traiga a Nueva York. Rachel no puede decidir qué hacer, si seguir a su corazón o a su carrera. Es entonces que Kurt se lleva a Rachel a un teatro de Broadway donde se exhibe la obra Wicked. Ambos entran allí, y el teatro está vacío porque apenas es de mañana. El cuidador les permite 15 minutos dentro y ellos suben al escenario, donde cantan "For Good" juntos. De vuelta en el hotel, Santana y Brittany están intentando entrar al baño para maquillarse, que desde hace mucho tiempóthumb|Sunshine hablando con Rachel antes de la competencia.estaba ocupado por Quinn. Quinn sale del baño, y les dice si esta el profesor Will para informarle que Rachel y Kurt se escaparon a escondidas. Britanny la interrumpe diciendo que si hace eso los expulsaran y asi no ganaran, a lo que Quinn responde que no le importa la estúpida competencia de coros. Sin embargo, Santana le dice que el Glee Club es algo de lo que debería estar orgullosa, ya que es donde sera aceptada tal cual es, y que está así solo porque terminó con Finn , y ya es hora de que lo supere. Quinn comienza a llorar y dice que ellas deberián ser las populares, ya que Rachel tiene amor, Tina tiene novio e incluso Lauren . Quinn les pide un consejo, y Santana le dice que debería hacer un cambio en su vida, comenzando, tal vez, por un nuevo corte de pelo. El día antes de las Nacionales, Will ve a Dustin Goolsby, quien le revela que sabe que se irá para unirse a la obra de April. Dustin le sugiere a Will que no le diga nada de eso a sus alumnos del coro, ya que de lo contrario perderán confianza en si mismos. Sin embargo, cuando Will regresa a la habitación de hotel, Mercedes le dice que ya saben que se irá a Broadway porque Dustin se los dijo. Al escuchar esto, Will decide renunciar a la obra y quedarse con los chicos para siempre. En las Nacionales, Rachel escucha a Sunshine vomitar en el baño, lo cual nos recuerda a la primera vez que se vieron, en el baño del McKinley High cuando cantanrón "Telephone". Pero esta vez no cantan juntas, sino que thumbSunshine le cuenta que antes solía amar el canto, pero ahora se siente tan presionada y estresada que lo odia, y le dice que irá a la embajada de Filipinas para pedir que la deporten a su país. Sunshine vomita de los nervios, y Rachel la critica, creyendo que lo está haciendo para perder peso, como sus compañeros de Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine, sin embargo, le confiesa que es por los nervios, y le pregunta a Rachel qué le hizo como para que la odiara tanto. Rachel se sincera y le contesta que no fue algo que hizo, sino que se dió cuenta que thumb|left|262px|[[Vocal Adrenaline interpretando As Long As You're There]] es muy talentosa, y ella lo vió como una amenthumb|sunshine y vocal adrenalineaza. Rachel se disculpa por haberla enviado a una casa de venta de crack y le dice que debería salir al escenario y mostrar el hermoso don que tiene con su voz y que cuando sienta nervios que la mire a ella y asi la ayudara. Finalmente hacen las pases y olvidad su rivalidad. Por otra parte, Will y Dustin vuelven a encontrarse detrás del escenario. Dustin está comprando camisetas, que enviará a cada equipo que venza en las Nacionales. Will le dice a Dustin que entonces debería esperar una camiseta, porque New Directions le pateará el trasero a Vocal Adrenaline.thumb|Brittany y Santana en Light Up The World El primer coro en salir al escenario es Crawford Country Day, un grupo solamente compuesto por chicas, quienes cantan "Yeah!". Varios miembros de New Directions comentan el buen talento de las chicas. El segundo coro que vemos es Vocal Adrenaline, pero Sunshine se ve tan nerviosa que no parece poder cantar. Entonces ve a Rachel entre el público que le levanta un pulgar, Finn le pregunta que hace y ella le responde que esta haciendo lo correcto. Sunshine sonríe y comienza a cantar "As Long As You're There", mientras sus compañeros bailan en el fondo. Es el turno de New Directions. Antes de salir al escenario, Rachel felicita a Finn por la canción que escribió, y Finn le dice a Rachel que la ama y no entiende por que ahora que esta suplicandole por volver juntos ella no quiere. Rachel y Finn cantan "Pretending", mientras Jesse aparece entre el público y se sienta al lado de Will. El Sr. Schue le pregunta a Jesse si está ahi por el espectáculo o por ella (Rachel), pero el no contesta nada.thumb Luego de la canción, Finn besa a Rachel en medio del escenario y la audiencia queda en completo silencio.Durante el beso se oye a Jesse preguntando que si eso estaba en el guion'' pero Will le responde que no , a lo que Jesse bajá la cabeza. Al pasar algunos minutos, el Sr. Schue comienza a aplaudir y la audiencia se le une. Después New Directions canta "Light Up the World". Luego de la presentación de New Directions, todos se reúnen para comentar que tal lo hicieron. Mientras tanto Rachel le comenta a Finn que la presentacion fue estupenda y que el beso fue interesante a lo que Finn responde que fue el Beso Del Siglo. Jesse los interrumpe para hablar con Finn y le dice que perderán las Nacionales por culpa del beso innecesario ya que fue "poco profesional" y intenso, también saluda a Rachel y le dice que estuvo estupenda pero no debió besar a Finn. Sin embargo, a Finn no le importa demasthumb|Kurt y Blaine hablandó sobre la competencia.iado y le contesta que el esta celoso por lo que tiene con Rachel y porque lo que le mostraron a la audiencia fue el mejor de los besos. Los chicos oyen que se acaba de publicar la lista con los 10 mejores coros que pasaran a la siguiente ronda, luego de la cual se anunciará el ganador. Todos van muy nerviosos a ver la cartelera, y cuando están allí nadie se anima a mirar. Will da un paso al frente y luego de un profundo silecio les cuenta la noticia a los chicos: han quedado en el puesto número 12, lo cual significa que no clasificaron para la siguiente ronda. De vuelta en Lima, Ohio, Kurt le cuenta a Blaine todo lo que pasó en Nueva York. Kurt le dice que de vuelta en el avion todos estaban callados. Luego le dice que después de haber perdido, Santana perdió la cabeza y comenzó a insultar a Rachel en español mientras todos se quedan sorprendidos y Finn se agarra la cabeza. Kurt, sin embargo, no se siente triste ya que tuvo un gran año. Entonces Blaine le dice a Kurt que lo ama, y Kurt le responde que el también lo ama. Mercedes y Sam llegan a la misma cafetería y se encuentran con Blaine y Kurt. Mercedes y Sam se van de allí y se preguntan si "lo sabrán". Mercedes le dice a Sam que no cree que lo sepan, y luego los vemos tomados de la mano. Mientras tanto, Brittany encuentra a Santana y esta le pregunta si su muñeca se parece mucho a Rachel para poder hacerle vudú. Luego discuten sobre el futuro y Britanny piensa que este año no se trato de ganar, si no thumbque todos son una familia. Brittany espera ser la dama de honor de Tina y Mike y esperar a ver que tengan bebés asiáticos, también que Artie pueda recuperar la capacidad de caminar algun día y ella estara allí. Ella además le dice a Santana que la ama más que a nadie en el mundo, y que gracias a eso, "todo puede suceder". Las chicas se abrazan intensamente y Santana le dice a Brittany que es su mejor amiga, a lo cual Brittany responde "yo también", dejando a Santana algo desconcertada. Santana le dice desde cuando se volvio tan inteligente. En la biblioteca, Rachel encuentra a Finn sentado en un rincón y va a hablar con él. Finn le dice que se siente mal por haberla besado, ya que ahora todos los culpan de haber perdido las Nacionales por eso. Rachel le dice que no debería sentirse mal, ya que siempre debe hacer lo que le dicta el corazón. Por último, Rachel le revela a Finn que luego de la graduación irá a la Universidad en Nueva York, y Finn le dice que aún queda un año para la graduación, y que deberían aprovechar el tiempo que tienen juntos ahora. Finn y Rachel se besan y luego Rachel se levanta y le dice que vayan a la sala de música . Por otro lado, en los pasillos del colegio, Will le dice a Emmaque ningun otro coro a estado tan contento por el décimosegundo lugar. Finn y Rachel entran a la sala de música y todos festejan, dando así final a la segunda temporada. Actores Invitados *Patti LuPone como ella misma. Música del episodio 'Backgrounds' *'Rhapsody in Blue' de George Gershwin. *'Someone to Watch Over Me' de Michael Tilson Thomas and the Buffalo Philharmonic. *'He Loves and She Loves '''de ''Michael Tilson Thomas and the Buffalo Philharmonic. *'Moon River' de Breakfast At Tiffany's. Curiosidades *Brad Falchuk director de la serie dijo que hay al menos 20 minutos que no se utilizaron en el corte final; hay unos datos que proporciono de lo que esos 20 minutos incluían: **Lo que paso cuando Will y Emma llegaron a McKinley. **Lo que paso cuando Quinn volvió a McKinley. **Lo que paso cuando Brittany y Santana volvieron a McKinley. **Cuando Rachel le compra los boletos de Cats a un hombre extraño. *Confirmó también que lo que pasa entre Will y Emma es algo candente y lo describe como un beso. *La mama de Finn, Carole Hudson estuvo en el episodio pero sus escenas fueron recortadas debido al tiempo. *Es la segunda competencia en la que no muestran las opiniones de los jueces. *Es el segundo episodio en el que Brittany obtiene 3 solos y Santana 2, el primero fue Britney/Brittany. *Santana usa 2 pares de zapatos diferentes en la escena de I Love New York/New York, New York; primero unas botas y después unos zapatos normales. *En el episodio Funeral, Quinn dice que tiene planes, y aqui se muestra que sus planes eran que de una u otra manera iba a hacerle algo malo a Rachel, sin embargo al final recapacita y decide dejar todo por la paz. *Es uno de los 3 episodios donde no aparece Sue Sylvester. *En este episodio se dice el primer "Te Amo" de Kurt y Blaine. *Es uno de los episodios que tienen menos invitados especiales. Solo aparecio Patti LuPone. *Uno de los coros ganadores se llama Teenage Scream. *En'' '' la escena de I Love New York/New York, New York Rachel arroja su gorro al aire y en las tomas siguentes lo sigue teniendo. *Cuando empieza el capítulo, Kurt dice que al inicio del club eran 6 idiotas cantando "Sit down, you're rocking the boat". Sin embargo, sólo 5 de ellos la cantaron ya que Finn se unió al club después. *Artie canta 4 veces * Al igual que en la Cuarta Temporada, no acaba con una canción, curiosamente ambas son número par. Navegador Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la segunda temporada Categoría:Episodios Nacionales Categoría:Episodios de Fin de Temporada